fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:NobodySenpai/Zhane Keisuke (Pre Time-Skip)
Summary Zhane K. Keisuke, known as “'Black Blur Zhane'“, is the main protagonist of RISING!. He's the younger brother of Marigold Keisuke, a Grandmaster considered “The Goddess among Mortals”; the 3x great grandson of Mugen Kamukura, a powerful Gifted who had become the Crown Guide of Eos; the sworn brother of late “Wild Card” Cloud Kamishiro and Revolutionary chief of staff Youdai. He seeks to find enlightenment and become the Crown Guide; to accomplish this, he founded the Silent Hawks and set out at age 17 in search of the elusive goal, beginning a series of increasingly odd and dangerous adventures. He awakened The Heart, which gives him power over energy that he has become quite a master of and he's quite creative with them as he has developed two unique techniques with them: Super Zhane, which makes him much faster and stronger, and Heavenly Arsenal, which allows him to multiply his energy arsenal for stronger attacks. His dream of becoming the Crown Guide comes from an incident in his youth involving pirates and a Dragoon that resulted in his idol Marigold losing her arm. Before leaving Zhane’s village the very next day, Marigold gave him his crown chakra stone, telling him to give it back when he's become a great Guide. He is infamous for being the only known guide to not only deliberately attack the three most important government facilities, but also escape from all of them alive. The additional fact that he punched a Valhalla Noble with full knowledge of the consequences, as well as his heritage, has caused Zhane to be labeled as a “Dangerous Element”. He's also counted as a member of "The Zodiac Dragoon”, a group of 10 other rookie guides plus Eddie Kane who are all considered being major figures in shaping the New Age of Guidance following the Mayweather War. Appearance and Personality Zhane first comes off a polite, meek and harmless yet somewhat insecure boy, who encourages others to be hopeful and cooperate, but isn't really taken seriously and is even made fun of. He appears unusually carefree, though he claims to be a pessimist. One day though his older sister; Marigold, took him to the nearby temple she frequently trains at, to learn how to properly defend himself. While there he goes through many hardships and trials eventually learning the lesson, "The weak don't get to pick how they die." Training there for some time, he eventually returns to his school stronger and more confident than ever, either defeating or befriending his foes, and graduating from his school at the top of his class. On the day of graduation he begins his journey to find his missing sister, who disappeared 2 years prior. Zhane is said to be "like the wind"; a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and strives to live his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him or for the sake of heroism and duty, never thinking twice about what other people say or think. Born to run, Zhane enjoys nothing more than traveling the world. Endowed with a strong passion for enjoying life, he is never in one place for long and always moves forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Because of his need for freedom, Zhane loathes the idea of being constrained, and being cooped up for too long makes him twitchy and restless. Zhane's demeanor is always easygoing, cool and carefree. However, he is often impatient, hates boredom, and possesses at times a short temper. Because of his impulsive nature, Zhane can be reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regards for others' warnings. Nevertheless, he is honest and always keeps his promises. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Low 7-B in Base, 7-B with Gift Abilities | At least 7-B, far higher with Super Zhane | At least 7-A, far higher with Super Zhane, HA, and Chidori Name: Zhane Kendrick Keisuke, epithet "Black Blur Keisuke" Origin: RISING! Gender: Male Age: 7 in debut, 17 chapter 1/ pre time-skip Classification: Human, ENFJ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Expert Swordsman and Hand-to-hand Combatant, Speed Enhancement with Mach Step, Energy Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire energy blasts, which can home in on targets, can create weapons of energy, and form defensive barriers), Energy Sensing (Can locate others by reading their energy), Enhanced Senses, Energy Projection (Can fire slicing blasts of energy with his Gift ability), Stealth Mastery, Durability Negation, Resistance to Sealing, Occasional limited Breaking the Fourth Wall, Reactive Evolution (As a Gifted, Zhane gains new abilities every time he’s put in a stressful situation that he has no means of breaking out of without adapting), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other energy-based techniques after seeing them once), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low) | All previous abilities, Limited Fire Manipulation (via Crimson Rose), Flight, Resistance to Power Erasure, Resistance to Telepathy and other mental abilities, Can destabilize touch based powers | All previous, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed and physical capabilities with chi, and can further increase his statistics via Super Zhane), Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Limited Resistance to Sleep Manipulation, and the ability to turn off his mind, Same as before, unconscious user of Perception and Crown Chi, greater resistance to Poison Manipulation | All previous and Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed and physical capabilities with chi, and can further increase his statistics via Super Zhane and Heavenly ARSENAL), Limited Power Nullification (Can bring an opponent down to his level in intellect, technique, body, and spirit via Mortal Man), Chi Sensing (Can locate others by reading their chi), Summoning (Can summon various weapons in battle, such as swords, great-swords, shields and more via HEAVENLY ARSENAL), Can create invisible weapons of energy to protect from him projectiles, as well grab the individual weapons, Teleportation (via CREATED LIGHT), Power Bestowal (Can grant others the ability to summon and wield any of the weapons in his Arsenal), Teleportation, Telekinesis, and Resistance to Electricity, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Resisted Lillibeth’s attempt to extract his soul, although he was saved by Charlotte soon after) and Status Effect Inducement (Resisted the effects of Lillibeth’s black pikes, which paralyze and restricts the movements of targets, and also controls their movements, despite being in close proximity with her) Attack Potency: Large Building level '''(Capable of collapsing large buildings) | '''Small City level (Capable of breaking through huge layers of bedrock. Overpowered Energia’s Shield of Aegis with a punch and later defeated him) | At least City level (Knocked over a massive silver bell, breaking part of it off in the process. Noted as being far stronger than he was at Bavarium Castle, and very easily overpowered Kinziru. Should be at least as strong as Base Dru Coxx and Shuichi at this point), far higher with Super Zhane (Sent Base Avalon flying with a single punch, and could evenly trade blows with his Knight forms) | At least Mountain level in Base (Demolished a cliff-side by knocking Shinsuke into it), higher with Super Zhane and Heavenly Arsenal (Effectively injured Claymation Shinsuke underwater with Blazing-Falcon. One shot Claymated Shinsuke with Heavenly Falcon Flight) Speed: Supersonic+ (Casually deflected cannonballs and dodged bullets) | High Hypersonic (Faster than Metsu-jin) | Massively Hypersonic (Capable of outpacing Kinzuru, who is faster than Harlem), At least Massively Hypersonic with Super Zhane (Speed blitzed Kinzuru from over a dozen meters away, and could easily outpace Avalon, who is vastly superior to Harlem) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster in base than he was in Super Zhane pre-timeskip, given his huge improvement and that he is capable of feats such as blitzing overdosed Shinsuke from a distance), higher with Super Zhane and Heavenly Arsenal Lifting Strength: Superhuman + | Class K | Class K (Caught a member of the Giant Clan with relative ease) | Class G+ (Pushed a city block apart from an awkward position where he didn't even have enough space to spread his arms) Striking Strength: Large Building Class '''| '''Small City Class | City Class | City class in base, higher with Super Zhane and Heavenly Arsenal Durability: Large Building level | Small City level (King’s Descent from Energia) | City level (Withstood several Demon Guns and other attacks from Avalon) | City level Stamina: Immense levels in his base form, Zhane can train for days with minimal rest (Incredibly high endurance and recovery speed). Capable of lasting in brawls for nearly a dozen hours with no rest, and can fight through his long, arduous fights with the likes of Angelo and Energia, continuing to fight against Valkenhayn Silvafang even after overexerting himself with Super Zhane, and ultimately outlasting the latter even after being effortlessly beaten around. Pushing himself to his limits with Super Zhane, and exhausting himself with his Heavenly Arsenal. During his more serious fights, Zhane had suffered life-threatening injuries that gave him severe internal bleeding and damage to his organs, and he could continue fighting with only moderate lapses. He only stops fighting when it is physically impossible for him to even move. He took several strikes from Avalon that affected all of his organs and left him in a large puddle of his own blood, yet he could stand back up shortly after. Range: Extended melee range with various weapons, hundreds of meters with Gift abilities and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very intelligent, Zhane is an expert combatant, wielding a wide variety of different weapons with expert precision, shifting between them on a whim when the situation calls for it. However, Zhane’s years as a prankster gave him a cunning imagination that is useful in battle. He is a remarkable tactile learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorizing about it. Once they see him in action, even the likes of the LONGINUS DIVISION Captain revised their thoughts about his intellect. Zhane is able to formulate multi-step plans and even backups to those plans in the thick of battle. Zhane is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts (keenly seizes the developments of fights to his advantage, doesn't waste any movements during battle etcetera), with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. His skill when it comes to combat and the usage of energy allows him to replicate other energy-based techniques after seeing them once. He is rather observant, able to notice details others may overlook and subsequently take advantage of it. Even when given new information he can act quickly. However, Zhane is often rather self-assured and free-spirited, rarely taking things seriously unless his friends are somehow caught in the crossfire, which has gotten him in trouble on more than one occasion. Weaknesses: Zhane can be quite cocky and overconfident. Aquaphobia (He fears being submerged in deep water even with a breathing apparatus). Can only maintain his Super Zhane form for a short time before running out of energy or stamina. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Chi: The fighting power and life force of human beings, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. There are normally two types of Chi regular people can tap into: the Chi Perception which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Chi Control which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Chi, Crown Chi, that only a few individuals can use. Zhane is one of these people. It can also be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Zhane’s prodigal skill in combat and the use of chi allows him to replicate the chi techniques of others after seeing them only once. THE HEART: An EMITTER-Type Gift that allows the user to create and manipulate Pure Energy, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy, healing wounds or used to create defensive barriers. REGULAR TECHNIQUES *'Element:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with energy, which Zhane can perform with his hands and even with a glare *'Rolling Blackout:' Zhane can make several spheres of energy surround him and explode. He takes no damage from the explosion however. *'Mach Guard: '''Zhane crosses his arms at speeds dwarfing sound to brace himself from oncoming attacks. This forms a purple, pulsing spherical orb around Zhane’s body that acts as a shield that blocks any incoming attacks. *'Sonic Peel Out: Zhane begins to move his legs in a pattern similar to the "infinity" symbol to build up speed, all while remaining stationary. After which, he rockets off with immensely increased speed and mobility. *'Good Vibrations: '''Zhane vibrates his molecules at a speed dwarfing sound, healing any physical damage he may have received. *'Rising Wind: 'Zhane raises his fist to generates a small cyclone made of sharp, sky blue winds, which ensnare his opponent to deal damage. *'Brave Eagle: 'Zhane performs a powerful overhead axe kick from a frontward somersault, slamming opponents into the ground. *'Chidori: Zhane’s most powerful technique, which he learned after training with Isaac to extinguish the flames on Oil Lake, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. As his most powerful technique, it is something that Zhane has used on many occasions, and he has created a number of variations over the course of his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. In his fight against Energia, Zhane used a Chidori to propel himself into the air and punch straight through the SVALIN Shield with his one good arm. Movement Techniques Sengi STEP Mach 2: A running technique used by Zhane that lets him move at faster speeds in short but very exhausting bursts. *'Mach Step/ Dance': Zhane walks in an odd rhythm at what to the untrained eye seems to be a slow pace, but in reality he's moving at high speeds creating shockwaves that blow back unsuspecting opponents. *'CREEPING Panther': While fighting someone on par with him in terms of speed, Zhane catches the opponent off guard with trickery and defeats them with a dropkick. PARTS *'THE HEART PT.2 ('心臓'PT.2):' Zhane can summon weapons of pure energy into the air around him and wield them by hand or telekinesis. Varying in strength depending on how much energy Zhane uses. He normally materializes two swords at once, one for each hand, but he can also materialize other weapons if needed. He can also materialize them from the ground or drop them from above. **'BlackWing Style: Sonic Hawk:' A single physical attack at hypersonic speed with 10 slashes forming the kanji 禊. **'BlackWing Style: Hunter Twin Eagles:' A Sonic Hawk split it into 2 separate swords strikes forming the kanji 滅殺. **'BlackWing Style: Falcon Reverse:' Swings his sword, generating a tornado that sends his target(s) flying. **'BlackWing Style Vulture Jab:' A stinger style attack, in which Zhane charges forward jabbing his sword multiple times at whatever is in front of him. **'BlackWing Style: Starling Returner: '''He spins an energy sword in front of himself deflecting and returning every projectile shot in him back into opponent(s). **'BlackWing Style: Instant Song: He moves with incredible speed slicing several opponent or inflicting several wounds to one opponent with an energy sword in a blink of eye. **'''BlackWing Style: Deadly Premonition: Zhane stuns the enemy with his killing intent and follows it up with multiple blows. **'BlackWing Style: Stalking Sparrow:' Zhane launches an energy beam released from the tip of his sword that can be fired multiple times at once. ***'BlackWing Style: Sparrow Rave:' Launches multiple energy beams from the tip of of his sword. THE HEART PT.3 Super Zhane: A technique where Zhane transforms into his Super Form. In this form Zhane is surrounded in a golden yellow aura, his hair also changes to a porcelain white color and his eyes change to a scarlet red. In this form his strength is increased and he's able to fly, he's also capable of reaching his highest levels of speed. It uses even more oxygen and energy, hence using up more food and he has to breathe harder. The increase in his metabolism causes him to be hungrier than usual or even a paralytic type effect after a long usage of it. Can be used to achieve a full body effect, or an effect on any single area of his body (e.g. the arm). The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his enhanced attack speed and, consequently, attack power. Unlike other Gifted transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless energy control, allowing it to be used alongside Heavenly Arsenal for various transformations. *'Light Charge:' Super Zhane surrounds himself in a powerful fiery aura of golden energy and flies into the target at incredible speed. **'Arrow of Light:' An augmented version of Light Charge. Super Zhane draws in crown chakra energy, gathering enough to completely immerse himself, thus turning himself into "an arrow of light", before charging forward into the target. *'Perfect Game:' Super Zhane strikes his opponent with a series of powerful attacks greatly amplified by energy, finishing by firing an energy blast made of golden energy at the opponent. *'Super BlackWing Style: Super Sonic Hawk x10:' A single physical attack at light speed with 100 strikes forming the Keisuke Crown. THE HEART PT.4 Heavenly Arsenal: The Enlightened variant of his Gift, Zhane's control over energy increases drastically as he's able to see the positive and negative energy ions all around him. He also creates glowing weapons, numbering in the thousands, which form four rows. These rows float just above each other, and circle protectively around Zhane in a continuously moving, column-like array. While Zhane can mentally control these swords, he commonly calls them to his hands for actual melee combat. In addition, his weapons can also automatically seek out and attack foes as projectiles, allowing him to remain on the offensive as he dodges his foes attacks. Zhane can also use his weapons in teleporting him to the location where the weapon landed. In this form Zhane is also capable of taking energy from the environment to power himself as well. Additionally, he can also have them summoned right next to his opponent or from all directions to either attack them in surprise or to overwhelm them. The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his increased speed and fire power. In this form, Zhane’s absorption of energy particles is such that he begins to break down the buildings in Elysium, adding to his own power. The energy he absorbs in this form goes directly to his personal energy arsenal. *'BlackWing Arsenal Style: Heavenly Falcon Flight': An upgraded version of Falcon Reverse using his Heavenly ARSENAL. Zhane swings his swords, generating multiple tornadoes that send his target(s) flying. Heart Stacking: While he is still in Super Zhane, Zhane activates his Heavenly Arsenal with the Heaven Trigger, combining the enhanced speed of Super Zhane with the augmented attack power of the Heavenly Arsenal. *'Super BlackWing Arsenal Style: Homing Heaven Destruction:' With the combination of Super Zhane’s speed and the drastically increase in fire power of the Heavenly Arsenal, Zhane launches himself and crashes into an opponent like a large Eagle. Crimson ROSE'': ''Zhane can create concentrated flames on his hands and feet to amplify the destructive force behind his attacks, and form highly powerful bursts of flames. *'Blazing Elephant Rhea:' An upgraded version of his Elephant Rhea incorporating his control over Crimson Rose, by combining an overcharged energy sword with the concentrated flames he unleashes a powerful flurry of crimson flaming strikes. R.O.T.C (Right On Time Conscious): Less an attack on its own and more an added ability on top of all Zhane's other attacks, R.O.T.C causes Zhane's opponent increasing amounts of damage depending on how many people they have hurt. Key: West Waves Saga | Shadow Tournament Saga - Aquarius Kingdom Saga |''' '''Taurus Kingdom Saga - Crown War Saga | ASGARD Saga Category:Blog posts